


a sudden rain from a clear sky

by aetherae



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milla knows a lot of things, and none of them are good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a sudden rain from a clear sky

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from tumblr, a few minor edits. i honestly wanted this to be happy and fluffy and it even starts off that way but ????? alright self i guess this is one way to go too. maybe one day i’ll be able to write milla without it turning sad and bitter, one day.

> **10\. I thought we were clear that night was for sleeping**

“But I don’t _wanna_ sleep yet!” Elle whines, pouting and crossing her arms. Rollo meows, and if Milla didn’t know better, she’d say it was in agreement with the girl.

“Well _I_ do. Besides, it’s too late to be up.” This is a lie. At nine in the evening, it isn’t particularly too late to be up. Milla doesn’t even want to sleep, but faced with the nearly impossible task of getting Elle to bed, starting early was always best. It took a match of rock-paper-scissors to decide who would even do it. Unfortunately for tonight, Ludger was the victor.

“Nuh-uh! It’s only nine! There’s a lot more we could do!”

“Oh, yeah? Like what?”

Elle blinks, and it’s clear she didn’t think this through. Milla can’t help but smirk, just a little, but that small first victory of the day gets squashed as Elle suddenly lights up, practically bouncing in her seat. “You could tell me a story!”

“Wha—?” She scoffs, but Elle keeps grinning. “I don’t even know any stories. It’d be easier to just go to bed.”

“Then tell me about anything!”

Milla crosses her arms, sighing. “Anything? That’s kind of a big category, y’know.”

“Hmm…” Elle trails off, kicking her feet underneath the table. With nothing but the rhythmic knock of her feet against her chair, the ticking of the clock, it’s almost enough to make her actually want to sleep. Or lose her patience and just plop Elle into her bed. Either or. “Tell me about something you know.”

“Something I know?” She frowns. What _does_ she know? She doesn’t even know how to get an eight-year-old girl to eat something aside from soup and curry, let alone getting her to go to bed, and never mind what she could tell her. 

Milla knows how to cook the best (third best) soup in the world. What it was like to be the only person who’d eat her food. How her sister went from the kindest person she knew to the most terrifying. What it was like to sink a ship full of people at the age of five. How it felt to have been lost ever since.

How it felt to be the only person in the world who didn’t belong here.

A laugh escapes her lips, but it’s too bitter to be a real laugh. The way Elle remains quiet says enough. “I don’t know anything good I could tell you.”

She doesn’t know anything good to tell herself in the first place.


End file.
